the life of titan and rainbow factery inncadent
by protecter22
Summary: an unknown royal assassin caught off guard and finds him self in rainbow factory now 1,000 years later shark bite and rainbow dash fight only to be stopped by an unknown being with unbelievable power and strength called titan who's home universe imploded itself due to the events that rainbow dash and shark bite show in eqestria.


a Pegasus named shark bite was watching the scene unfold into a battle until it was time for scoots to get the fuck out of there he waited for the right moment to strike and when it came he leaped from the shadows and screamed "RAINBOW DASH!" she turned to face the interrupter and said "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" shark bite said with a smug grin "YOU SHOULD REMEMBER ME FROM THE 1,000 YEARS IVE BEEN HERE!" rainbow dash realized who he was and told the guards to kill him. but before they got any where near him he turned into a black fog and was gone with the shadows and the guards were now uneasy. shark bite was now waiting for rainbow dash to make her move. rainbow dash yelled "search the shadows he is more dangerous then any thing in existence he will kill me if he gets the chance." shark bite laughed and said "why do you say that I only want the normal you back and I speak for every pony in eqestria." rainbow dash yelled "you are a fucking liar you are a hired assassin to kill the princesses and you kill any thing that gets in your way." shark bite simply said "that is where you are mistaken because princess celestia hired me as a royal assassin you DUMB BITCH!" "but you had to take me from my job one day and make me work here." rainbow dash had enough at this point and charged at shark bite. shark bite dodged and countered with a left hook. rainbow dash had nowhere near the speed this stallion held and was easily hit by left hook. shark bite also had enough strength to send a timber wolf flying. so rainbow dash went flying at the wall with such force her spine was heard cracking. but rainbow dash was not giving up she was not going to lose to some punk. shark bite could see her demon showing itself now all he had to do was get close. rainbow dash ran at shark bite and threw some jabs some hit, some missed. shark bite felt nothing though but then a big buff creature came out of nowhere he called himself a human and said "you must stop fighting or the universe will implode on itself how I know this im not necessarily from this universe im not a true human either but I know this because my home universe imploded on itself and im the only survivor." "the universe will only leave one person to tell what happened please heave my warning it will happen." after that shark bite and rainbow dash agreed to stop. but then the creature said "this is for a second chance for the ones that died here and for the ones that deserve it." the creature snapped its fingers and all that were dead were again alive. "you my friends are welcome I will be staying here making this place my new home." "if anypony needs me I will be here to help." "my job is to help the prophesy says so well in my universe anyway." "all of you ponies return home I will be here cleaning and making this place less deadly ok bye." all at once the ponies were teleported out and back home. rainbow dash was no longer covered in blood or looked like she killed any pony. she looked normal again and every pony was happy. even scoots who was hugging rainbow dash tightly. she said "I thought you were going to kill me rainbow dash." rainbow dash looked down sadly and said "I thought so to scoots." they were in the library. they didn't know why but they liked being there. twilight walked in shortly after and said "how did you two get here." rainbow dash explained what happened at the rainbow factory and started crying as she finished. twilight sparkle said "its ok did that being stop the fight in time or is it a wait to see if the universe finally implodes. rainbow dash was shocked to hear twilight knew about the being. but then all of a sudden every thing was on fire. the being appeared and screamed "YOU DAMNED DEMON SHOW YOUR SELF NOW BEFORE I GO TO YOUR REALM AND RIP YOUR LEADER APART!" the demon appeared in a ball of fire and said "your pathetic threats don't scare me MORTAL HAHAHAHA!" "you should know im not the one that makes bluffs BITCH!" "now are we going to get it on or what." the demon growled at the comment and said "it is on but you are the one to die you MORTAL!" but the creature said "before we start my name is titan and it would be much obliged if you call me by my name." "thank you." then the fight began and it turned into a massive bloodsheding battle between the two beings. the battle waged for so long the other five girls came in and saw titan and the demon fighting. the demon shouted "LETS FINISH THIS!" titan said "I thought you'd never ask." the girls watched the fight till sundown spike was eating a bowl of popcorn with pinkie pie as pinkie pie drank a red bull. spike didn't mind the gore of the fight one bit. spike was thrilled and was cheering at the top of his lungs. but then titan summoned angels and the demon summoned more demons. the demon shouted "I AM GALTREZ THE DEMON OVERLORD!" the demon charged at titan with full force and hit titan in the face 20 times. but titan didn't move a millimeter nor flinch once from any blow. titan looked up and said "pathetic excuse for a demon better yet overlord." the demon screamed and let out a battle cry that would give the devil night mares. but titan was still unfazed and he punched the demon in the crouch and used an upper cut to stun the demon. now the demon was begging for mercy and on his knees. titan said "usually I would show mercy but since you attacked and brock the treaty between heaven and hell you sir are screwed but I will let you live if you don't do this shit again and you are never to be seen again in the over world GOT IT!" the demon nodded and was gone in an instant. titan was bleeding heavily but otherwise perfectly fine. titan said "don't mind my wounds they will heal here in a couple of minuets tops." flutter shy said "are you sure your ok that looked like it hurt a lot." titan said "nonsense when your a god like me pain only makes you stronger and deadlier." but titan looked bad due to his sever wounds. but after 2 minuets the wounds were completely gone and any trace of injury just vanished. titan said "we should be safe for the moment being." titan began feeling weak and he said "I sense a great danger in this very galaxy but it seems powerful I like that." there was a big booming sound coming from outside and it scared the girls shitless. titan just looked bored and yawned. he was not very spooked by the sound he was interested in it to begin with. that's what interested the girls and they like someone that could potentially be there to protect them. just then shark bite came in gasping for air. rainbow dash realized who it was and asked "what happened." shark bite finally caught his breath and said "there is a massive battle going on out there." titan looked furious and said "I just got finished fighting a damn demon now I have to fight some war or something this is ridiculous." "these bad guys are pissing me off."

TO BE CONTINUED:


End file.
